Cardfight Vanguard! Trials of Team Luna
by adamrimgar
Summary: After picking up a new hobby, Adam Flynn is thrown together with his new friends (and one aloof loner) to form an unexpected team. Each has their own reasons for cardfighting, but they find their own personal stakes rising far greater than simply a shot at being Regional champions.
1. The Heart Container

**Cardfight Vanguard! Trials of Team Luna**

Chapter 1: The Heart Container

Adam Flynn felt pretty out of place the moment he walked through the door, but he didn't know where else to go. Besides, after being dropped off, he had four hours to kill whether he liked it or not.

The Heart Container was the largest dedicated gaming store in St Paul, and second largest in the Metro area. It still had the minor trappings of the former martial arts school if you looked for them. Main sales floor had a perimeter of hardcore board games (and their expansions of course.) The adjoining room was for the trading card games. Three columns of five tables, a good half of the seats filled.

At least Adam knew he was in the right place. A large poster for the newest Cardfight Vanguard Technical Booster made up the front of the cash wrap.

**Aftermath's Gambit**

**In the wake of Gyze's defeat, Cray's underworld competes to take advantage of the chaos.**

**Featuring support for Nova Grappler, Megacolony, and Introducing an all new clan.**

**Now on Sale!**

"Hey, um, there's a Vanguard shop tournament tonight right?"

The lanky young man across from the counter must have been 6'3'' and looked like he barely pushed 150 pounds. The young face clashed with "Ted" name tag under his collarbone. He nearly collapsed in relief. "Yes! And thank goodness, you'll make it an even sixteen. Next room, talk to Thebob."

"Thebob?"

"Always spell Bob's name with a 'The,' he is Thebob," he nodded, as if that explained everything.

"Right…"

If Adam didn't know better when he walked up to the next counter, he would have been star struck at having apparently met Kevin Smith himself. A stocky, energetic man with a beard that could strike a match greeted him.

"Greetings from the Heart Container. Before they tell you, I'm Bob, I hear everything, know everything, and host everything at the events we have within these walls. Other than the common sense ground 'no cheating' ground rules, we do as that you not change or modify your deck in between rounds. What game will you be participating in tonight?"

"Vanguard," Adam replied, briefly pondering over the two deck boxed clipped to his belt. "Great Nature."

"Thank God," he sighed as promised. "No bye rounds this week. They usually end up on the front left tables. Pretty good mix."

Adam was quickly feeling like a new elementary transfer student. Determined to hug the wall at the far end of a table and quietly observe, he couldn't help but take notice of one voice that stood out amongst the others. Indeed, the only female presence in this corner of the game room.

The young lady had to be about a year or so older than himself, old enough to drive at least.

"Mind if I sit here?" Adam politely asked?

"She's taken," came a voice from behind him, startling Adam badly for a moment. It was no wonder the new arrival escaped notice, his companion had to have an inch or two on his height. "But I don't see why not, if you don't mind the company, more than enough chairs."

"Thanks Shawn," she teased as she offered her hand. "Ruby. First time here, or new to Vanguard in general?"

The grip on the handshake was just soft enough to be polite.

"My brother taught me, but that was awhile ago. Nothing like this."

"Ruby's actually a pretty good partner for a warm up," Shawn volunteered. "She knows the metagame inside and out, and her deck can do a little bit of everything."

"I think I've been voluntold," she smiled, reaching for and shuffling her deck. "But seriously, if you're up for it, I'm game."

"Well I'd hate to make you give away your secrets, but I'll take any lessons you can give me," Adam responded, taking one of his own decks from its case. "Hey, has either of you got a spare mat?"

"I do, but don't judge me," Shawn sheepishly replied. The mat rolled out to reveal a flatteringly detailed Skull Witch Nemain, perhaps even more generously endowed than her official art. "I regret nothing."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she unrolled her own, plain sky blue with the circles and zones outlined in a darker shade.

"Fetter of Leather, Leyding," she revealed.

**Fetter of Leather, Leyding**

**Grade: 0, Power: 5000**

"Acorn Master," Adam responded, probably sounding more confident than he was.

**Acorn Master**

**Grade: 0, Power: 4000**

Ruby's eyes instantly narrowed. Great Nature was a formidable clan, but her opponent was either seriously green, or using a deck that was laughably outdated. _Likely both,_ she decided, sizing him up.

Adam politely gestured with his hand. "Ladi…"

"Challenger's advantage," Ruby preemptively corrected. "Ride, Shackle Fetter, Gelgja. Leyding moves behind."

**Shackle Fetter, Gelgja**

**Grade: 1, Power: 7000**

Shawn amused himself picturing his girlfriend in the blue robe with a fan for a moment, multitasking as he observed Adam's poker face.

**[Turn 2. Hand: Ruby (5), Adam (5)]**

"Ride," Adam challenged after his first draw. "Paint Otter. Acorn moves to my front left."

**Paint Otter**

**Grade: 1, Power: 7000**

That got Shawn's attention. He was no stranger to classic strategies, but Limit Break support was nearly nonexistent in the current format. Ruby had obviously made a similar deduction.

"Honorary Professor," she concluded. "Very unusual Honorary Professor, I would have expected Gifted Bear."

"No backseat card fighting Miss Meta." Shawn scolded

Adam however pressed on. "I call Ruler Chameleon." He placed the trigger behind his starter. "And Acorn Master attacks."

**(4000+3000=7000)**

Even as he spoke Ruby was rapidly reevaluating her entire game. Power crept or not, these were cards she didn't have as much natural instinct fighting against. And likely had a much more aggressive early game than she was used to.

"No guard," she confirmed, flipping her top card. "No trigger." The Stride fodder she could have used though.

**[Damage: Ruby (1), Adam (0)]**

"Now Paint Otter," Adam pressed, turning his wrist, and the card with it. Ruby wasn't about to let that one through so easy.

**(7000)**

"Battle Maiden, Kukurihime," she countered. The critical's shield wouldn't let the attack through with a trigger. _Mistake to attack with the rear guard first._ She mused. Casual game or not, this poor kid was going to get slaughtered.

"Drive Check," Adam continued, revealing Binoculus Tiger. "No trigger."

"That one's much more expected," Shawn chimed in, seemingly reading Ruby's mind.

"End turn," he passed.

**[Turn 3. Hand: Ruby (4), Adam (4)]**

"Ride!" Ruby pounced, as she slammed down her grade 2. "Battle Maiden, Senri."

**Battle Maiden, Senri**

**Grade: 2, Power: 9000**

Adam tilted his head. "You have a thing for blue?"

"Yes. Not the point. And I realize the irony. Gelgja to the front," she smiled, "and Revelation."

As Ruby scryed her top card, Shawn noticed the look of confusion crossing Adam's face.

"Genesis's keyword. Top card goes to the deck, or the soul, but if it's the soul a rear guard rests."

"Top by the way," Ruby interrupted. "Now Gelgja is attacking first."

**(7000)**

Ruby twisted her card, and Shawn couldn't help but look at the wheels turning on both sides. "Here come the mind games."

Adam considered. Bearing in mind the likelihood of an incoming stand, the best play he could think of this early in the game was hope for a damage trigger to make the next attacks easier. "No guard."

"Damage check," Adam confirmed with a frown. "No trigger."

**[Damage: Ruby (1), Adam (1)]**

"No way! A Taping Cat!" Shawn leaned over excited.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, Ruby confirmed her next attack. "Senri, boosted by Leyding."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard," he braced.

"Drive Check, no trigger." A grade 2 Ninnil. "You got me," she encouraged sounding if not impressed at least amused.

"Shawn, get your nose off the man's card!"

"But kitty!" he pouted. He was definitely amused.

"Damage check, stand trigger." Adam confirmed. "You're one turn too late," he fumed setting the Protractor Orangutan aside.

**[Damage: Ruby (1), Adam (2)]**

Hoping he wouldn't cause a scene at the table, Adam took charge drawing and choosing his new vessel.

**[Turn 4. Hand: Ruby (4), Adam (4)]**

"Ride, Binoculus Tiger. Sleepy Tapir, Call!" The new unit settled at Adam's front right.

**Binoculus Tiger**

**Grade: 2, Power: 9000**

"There's no surprise," Ruby noted. If her experience with Great Nature was any indication this was where the tricky resource gathering started.

"Sleepy Tapir, attacks the vanguard," Adam charged. "With its skill, 4000 power to Ruler Chameleon."

**(9000)**

"No guard," Ruby challenged firmly, placing her Kubitsuhime regrettably to the side of her board.

**[Damage: Ruby (2), Adam (2)]**

"Then Binoculus attacks" the boy continued, "another 4000 to Ruler."

**(9000)**

"Now comes the tricky part," Shawn mused.

Ruby couldn't help but agree. _Crits and stands, and no way to know how many of each. Given those Chameleons though my guess would be 8 and 4._

Adam's other lane was another problem, especially with the power given by a trigger. With her resources it was better to block now, even with less than ideal shield.

"This sucks," she complained, as a heal trigger appeared in the guardian circle.

"Ouch," Shawn winced.

Adam for his part seemed proud of himself. "Drive Check," the symbol leapt out as he flipped the card. "Heal trigger. Power to Acorn, and I recover one."

**[Damage: Ruby (2), Adam (1)]**

Ruby groaned as Protractor Orangutan moved to the drop zone. She was now down a heal trigger and soon be trailing 3 to 1. On top of Adam getting the first stride, she had certainly seen better starts.

As if to mock her, her own critical trigger appeared in her damage zone next courtesy of Acorn Master. The similarity to Adam's previous turn were not lost on her

**(4000+3000+8000+5000=20000)**

**[Damage: Ruby (3), Adam (1)]**

"End turn," Adam concluded, but not before turning over the Taping Cat left in his damage. "Skill of Ruler Chameleon. When retired, another copy goes to my hand."

**[Turn 5. Hand: Ruby (3), Adam (5)]**

Ruby defiantly drew up, arcing her arm as her next ride dramatically hit the table.

"White wolf that holds the fate of the world in your jaws, break your chains and lead my army! Ride," she smirked, "Mythic Beast, Fenrir."

**Mythic Beast, Fenrir**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

"Marcus really got to you didn't he?" Shawn observed cheekily. "So dramatic."

"Shush, it wasn't just him that started it," his girlfriend defended.

"If you spaced that energy you wouldn't be mentally exhausted by the third round. It would be nice if you weren't always waiting for me to finish the finals."

Ruby deflated a bit after that, and simply focused on her next move.

"Calling Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil. With Revelation," she checked, "to the top. Ninnil and Gelgja transpose."

Shawn didn't quite hide a snort behind his chuckle. Adam however was counting every shield he held.

"First attack," Ruby declared, "Ninill attacks Sleepy Tapir."

**(9000) **

"Guard." Adam threw down his Ruler Chameleon, to no one's surprise. "Your bluff face is pretty bad," he admitted.

Ruby's focus snapped sharp. "Leyding boosts. Fenrir targets your vanguard."

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard."

"Twin Drive," she noted, not surprised by the result. "Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro. A stand trigger," Ruby emphasized with ice in her voice. "And Ninnil's getting both effects."

Kotonoha on the second check didn't press her advantage. A Coiling Duckbill didn't help Adam either, bringing his damage to two once again.

**[Damage: Ruby (3), Adam (2)]**

"Gelgja boosts, Ninnil attacks Sleepy Tapir."

**(9000+7000+5000=21000)**

As far as Ruby was concerned it was a win/win, providing one less target for Great Nature's skills and taking out a unit that could boost other rear guards. Her breath skipped a moment when he actually put two more guardians on the table.

"Guard!"

Shawn glanced repeatedly between the attacker and the guardian circle, now occupied by two Broadcast Rabbits.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Adam turned confused. "What?"

"I had to use a heal," Ruby chimed in, "but what about your G Guards later?"

Adam focused hard on his playmat. "I don't know what that is."

Ruby's face softened into slight pity. A quick count of Adam's G zone confirmed only 8 cards present. On the other hand his deck's composition now made a lot more sense.

_Early stride era build for Great Nature would most likely be a Tester Legion. That also explains why he's being so liberal with his triggers._

Still, no one else was going to put on kid gloves, and Ruby wasn't about to handicap herself.

"Your turn."

**[Turn 6. Hand: Ruby (5), Adam (2)]**

Adam silently drew, and instantly relaxed. Obviously the card was one of his favorites.

"Esteemed teacher. Bring wisdom to your students and harsh lessons to your rivals. Pounce true at opportunity. My Avatar! I ride!"

"Not bad," Shawn nodded his head in approval.

"Honorary Professor, Chatnoir!" Adam laid back a bit. "Figured I could get in on the fun."

**Honorary Professor, Chatnoir**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

"She's a she in the lore," Ruby interjected before she could stop herself. Shawn shifted a bit a bit in his seat.

"Stride," Adam continued, discarding a second Chatnoir. "Immortality Professor, Phoeniciax." He pronounced it FEEN-ish-shaw.

**Immortality Professor, Phoeniciax**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"I think it's foe-NEE-see-acks," Shawn added gently.

"I've only seen it written, and I like it," Adam settled the matter.

Ruby and Shawn shared a brief look of some inside joke.

"I have to ask," Ruby braced herself, "Early G Great Nature support. You have a Managarmr?"

"Four," Adam confirmed pleased. "And it's men-A-jeh-mur. Like menagerie. It's Great Nature, that one's easy!"

"You know, I actually like that over man-a-GAR-mur," Shawn admitted, earning a beam from Adam. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get a game in before the real tournament starts. Love you." He gave Ruby a passing peck as he strolled to the tables at the far end.

"Trying to throw me off?"

"Did it work?"

Adam focused back on his hand. Options were limited after using so much to guard the previous turn.

"I'm using Acorn Master," he decided with another counter blast. "To the soul. Check the top 5 cards for a grade 3." He did indeed find one, and it was not what Ruby expected. "Adding Fervent Professor, Guru Tiger to the hand."

Ruby felt some nervousness start to bubble. Far reaching as her knowledge was, Guru Tiger had never been prevalent enough for her to know how it played, indeed even to confidently remember what it did. Still, her observations of a Break Ride Legion were right on the money, and as far as sheer numbers, she could be guarding attacks equivalent to a stride next turn if Adam was successful.

"Calling Cutter Falcon to the left," he pushed, sounding more confident than he was. It was all the offense he could currently afford, but with eminent multiple boosts, his position could be worse.

"My vanguard attacks yours. Phoeniciax's skill gives four thousand to both Cutter Falcon and Tapir."

**(11000+15000=26000)**

"Perfect Guard, and Goddess of Fort Kubitsuhime has Revelation on the guardian circle."

Adam's eyes went wide. "So you can confirm a trigger before you even decide to discard?!"

"Only if I'm lucky," Ruby admitted. "To the top, but I'm still discarding for the cost."

"Triple Drive then," Adam relented. Two Binoculus Tigers and a Paint Otter: No triggers among them, but a decent collection of rear guards for next turn.

"Sleepy Tapir attacks next, sending another 4000 power to Cutter Falcon."

**(9000+4000=1300)**

"No guard," Ruby conceded not surprised at what she found. "Stand trigger. Power to the vanguard, and Ninnil stands." Dreaming Dragon was gently set with the others.

**[Damage: Ruby (4), Adam (2)]**

"Well since you were so kind to set her up for me, Cutter Falcon…"

**(5000+4000+4000=13000)**

"Tahro," Ruby retorted.

After a slight growl of annoyance, Adam passed, sending Cutter Falcon and Sleepy Tapir to the drop zone.

**[Turn 7. Hand: Ruby (2), Adam (5)]**

Ruby didn't like her current assessment of the board. She couldn't stall to keep Adam from Break Riding, that Paint Otter made it a moot point. Plus he had cleared his board of other attack targets, meaning she had to inflict damage if she wanted her drive checks. Brief eye contact with Adam confirmed he had figured this out too.

Her best bet was to shred his hand and limit the rear guards Adam could call in his next turn if she couldn't finish the game. There was something perfect Ruby could use for that.

"Stride Generation," she chose, pitching an Angelic Wiseman. "Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar!"

**Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"Ishtar's Revelation, to the soul. Resting Gelja."

"A trigger?" Adam asked skeptically, noting the Tahro.

"It helps both Ishtar and Tahro use their skills, as well as this next one," Ruby continued. "As my vanguard has Revelation, I counter blast to add the power of the rested unit to Ninnil. Also, with my Stride Skill, I soul charge three."

No further triggers appeared this time. Ruby didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"Skill of Gelgja in the soul. It goes to the bottom of the deck, to stand the Gelgja on my field and grant it 3000 power. As a bonus, with Fenrir as my vanguard, I soul charge two more, and add 3000 to Ishtar.

Losing a critical annoyed her, but the second... Ruby's entire turn fell into place looking at that one card.

"Using Leyding," Ruby declared, moving her nearly forgotten starter to the soul. "I can call one rear guard from a soul blast this turn. Lastly, I call Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, and send her to the soul to give Ishtar a further 3000."

Adam's knowledge may have been behind, but he was certainly no fool. It may have cost Ruby some defense, but that trigger not only forced him to give up more shield, but pumped her soul to nine cards, likely another necessary target number.

"First up, Ninnil attacks with Gelja's support."

**(9000+7000+7000+3000=26000)**

"No guard," was the defiant reply.

"Damage check," Capable Professor, Guru Wolf, "No trigger."

**[Damage: Ruby (4), Adam (3)]**

"Ishtar then."

**(11000+15000+3000+3000=32000)**

"Perfect Guard."

One Binoculus Tiger sacrificed from the hand, and Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master was online. Ruby never really expected it to get through, but another two cards out of Adam's had she could certainly appreciate.

"Triple Drive," she challenged, turning the card.

_Perfect._

"Battle Maiden Kotonoha, meaning I get Ishtar's skill." As she turned a second Ishtar upward, Ruby carefully chose three from her soul.

"Thviti, Skoll, Fenrir. Now I choose one unit for every Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar face up in the G zone. In this case, Ninnil gains another three-thousand! And as Kotonoha has Revelation, she stands."

Adam braced himself against the unfamiliar unit. Ruby had exactly the resources to use this skill twice more.

"Also a little present from Leyding," Ruby confessed, "Mythic Beast, Skoll to the back right. Second check…" Boulder Fetter, Gjoll. Ruby's smile crispened. "Same skill once more. And pay attention, there's a whole lot happening here."

Kukurihime and Senri slipped to the drop zone, but she kept her third choice close for the time being. "I still have one Ishtar, but I only have one resting unit. Three-thousand to Gelgja, who also stands."

_Why on Earth wouldn't she flip another one? _Adam wondered.

"And Mythic Beast, Fenrir's stride skill. Counter blast to call another unit from the soul blast." Ruby placed her held unit to her front right. "Call, Dark Wolf who Hunts Deities, Fenrir. And when placed he has a skill of his own."

Ruby emptied her soul, before moving on to her deck.

"Counter blast one, soul blast three. Look at three cards from my deck. One goes to my hand, one to the soul, and the last to the top of the deck."

_Giving her the perfect opportunity for a trigger,_ Adam realized. _She doesn't need Ishtar's skill when she can't pay for it._

"Gelgja to the soul. And here's the best part," Ruby finished. "Because Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir is face up in the G zone, Dark Wolf counter charges. One last thing, sadly I can't stand anything, but the Tahro I soul blasted can still return to the bottom of the deck. And don't think I forgot about my last drive check either. It's Witch of Great Talent, Laurier. I'm back down to 3, and Fenrir gets the power."

**[Damage: Ruby (3), Adam (3)]**

Adam put on an ugly scowl, but secretly Ruby wasn't as confident as she projected. Without a critical, Adam was under no obligation to give up his hand to block these attacks. That heal helped, but it was no guarantee she could weather the incoming Break Ride with her meager hand.

"Ninnil and Gelgja once more."

**(9000+7000+7000+3000+6000=34000)**

Ruby swung, but Adam didn't take the bait.

"No guard."

Adam flipped he card over and turned even more bitter.

"Sleepy Tapir, no trigger."

**[Damage: Ruby (3), Adam (4)]**

"Dark Wolf boosted by Skoll."

**(11000+7000+5000+23000)**

"No guard. Damage check…" The card fighters' moods instantly swapped. "Heal trigger. Recovering one."

**[Damage: Ruby (3), Adam (4)]**

"Great," Ruby mumbled. "I end my turn."

**[Turn 8. Hand: Ruby (6), Adam (3)]**

Adam drew, but both players knew his next play. "In that case, I Break Ride. Fervent Professor, Guru Tiger. Ten-thousand power to the vanguard, and a skill."

**Fervent Professor, Guru Tiger**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

Ruby silently nodded her approval. With only three cards in hand, Phoeniciax and Managarmr were of little use. Especially with the advantage Adam had coming next.

"Guru Tiger Legions. Sending back Broadcast Rabbit, Cutter Falcon, and 2 Ruler Chameleon. Seek mate." Adam quickly shuffled before choosing the appropriate pairing for his vanguard circle. "Capable Professor, Guru Wolf. Calling Taping Cat to the back, soul blasting two to draw."

Ruby couldn't help but be relieved Shawn was nowhere to be seen. Her train of thought ground to a halt when Adam greeted his topdeck with a grin.

"Call Paint Otter to the front left, Binoculus to the right."

_That Chatnoir is going to be annoying,_ Ruby reaffirmed, knowing the units' low power against her vanguard was a non issue.

"Guru Tiger's Persona Blast," Adam announced, discarding a doppelganger of Guru Tiger as his final card. "Paint Otter and Binoculus Tiger gain one more skill. Now Binoculus starts thing off by attacking your vanguard. Break Ride skill gives 4000 to itself, and its own skill gives 4000 to Paint Otter."

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"No guard here," Ruby decided, hoping for a damage trigger. She got her wish in Tahro.

**[Damage: Ruby (4), Adam (4)]**

"Stand trigger. Five-thousand to Fenrir…"

"Which one?"

"The vanguard one!" she snapped. "Standing Ninnil."

"Taping Cat boosts, my vanguard attacks yours. And when, Guru Tiger attacks, he grants another 4000 power to Paint Otter. "

**(11000+9000+5000+10000=35000)**

It was a monstrous total, but nothing Ruby couldn't handle. Feeling only briefly guilty, she pitched the Laurier from her hand.

"Generation Guard," she clarified, shifting through her G zone. "Think of it as a super guardian for discarding a heal trigger. It's why the G zone count is now sixteen."

"Sounds expensive," Adam observed.

"And just after the format changed I cannot disagree. I'm choosing Sky-Dome Battle Maiden Hananatsuki."

**Sky-Dome Battle Maiden Hananatsuki**

**Grade: 4, Shield: 15000**

"Because Gelja is both a rear guard and in my soul, ten-thousand to the shield. Ninnil also intercepts, making it a no pass."

"Twin Drive," he responded, lamenting his lack of three checks. Eraser Alpaca appeared on the first flip.

"Stand trigger. Power to Binoculus, and he stands."

_6, 6, 4._ Ruby noted correcting her earlier assessment.

"Second check," another Guru Tiger, "no trigger."

Adam had reason to be confident. He may be banking on both attacks hitting to close the game, but with the defensive resources he would be inheriting at the turn's end, he would be fine attempting to ride out the next turn.

"Binoculus attacks the vanguard again. 4000 to itself, 4000 to Paint Otter."

**(9000+8000+5000=22000)**

The numbers were growing, but not unmanageable yet, leaving Ruby to guard what she could.

"Guard with Gjoll," she confirmed, throwing down two copies.

"Paint Otter last, and the Break Ride adds another 4000."

**(7000+8000+12000+4000=31000)**

"No guard" the girl admitted. Placing a Goddess of Transitory Awanami as her fifth damage

**[Damage: Ruby (5), Adam (4)]**

"At the end of my turn, I draw three cards due to the Break Ride..."

"One for each rear guard attack," Ruby finished.

"Then Guru Tiger's skill on both rear guards," he continued. "I draw and counter charge for each, then call both retired units back to the board."

Adam filled his right column with Binoculus Tiger taking the lead.

**[Turn 9. Hand: Ruby (3), Adam (7)]**

Ruby's demeanor soured as she drew. A seven card hand would be tough to break, and she had exhausted her soul last turn. Thankfully her newest rear guard could be all she needed.

"Stride Generation," she announced, using Wiseman as the cost once more. "Beast-Slayer Military Deity, Tyr."

**Beast-Slayer Military Deity, Tyr**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride Skill. Soul charge Skoll, Tahro, Gelgja, and I can call a rear guard lost in a soul blast. Call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha. Revelation, Glepnir to the soul. Kotonoha rests. And she gains 2000 power for each soul charge due to Revelation."

Adam didn't like where this was going.

"Using the skill of Gelgja in the soul. Gelgja to the bottom of the deck, 3000 to Kotonoha, and she stands. With a Fenrir vanguard, soul charge two. Two-thousand more to Kotonoha, three to my vanguard."

"And you have another Gelgja," Adam remembered bitterly.

"Same skill once more," Ruby agreed, "five-thousand total to Kotonoha, three to the vanguard. And soul charge 2. Now using the skill of Tyr. Soul blasting Glepnir, Thviti, and Laurier to gain a skill.

She scryed a single card from her deck.

"That can stay on top. Now, Fenrir's Stride Skill, Unappeasable Biter, Glepnir is called over Dark Wolf Fenrir. Dark Wolf retreats."

Adam couldn't help but be nervous. That card was likely a critical trigger, and she had three options of who to give the effects to. That one attack getting through was all Ruby needed to close the game.

"Tyr attacks Guru Tiger," Ruby began.

**(11000+15000+3000+3000=34000)**

Luckily Adam had shield to spare. "Guard," three cards hit the table. "Two, Ruler Chameleon, and Protractor Orangutan."

That told Ruby a lot. For all of his hand, he likely hadn't drawn into another Sentinel, making her next choice much easier.

"Two to pass? First check, critical trigger. All effects to Kotonoha." There was no need to force it to push through. Her rear guard's attack was already skyrocketing. The sight was not completely unexpected to Adam, but it didn't help him feel better.

"Second check, Mythic Beast, Fenrir," she appraised. "As it's a grade 1 or higher unit, Tyr's skill soul charges three cards. Three-thousand power to Kotonoha. Third check, Glepnir. Soul charge three, and power to Kotonoha."

Adam gulped slightly. She was obviously betting everything on that attack getting through, and was making sure to hedge that bet as much as possible.

"Skoll boosts and Glepnir attacks next. With his skill, soul charge three more, and since I've soul blasted this turn, I draw. Three-thousand more to Kotonoha."

**(9000+7000=16000)**

Ruby's deck literally sat at a single card now.

"No guard."

**[Damage: Ruby (5), Adam (5)]**

Ruby thought as much. There was no reason not to let this through and hope for a defensive trigger. It was the last attack that needed his full attention. Irony abounded as the face up Shell Master became the boy's fifth damage.

"All or nothing," she boasted. "Boosted by Gelgja, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000+15000+3000+3000+5000=42000)**

Adam closed his eyes. His shield value was just shy. It all depended on whether or not another Broadcast Rabbit came around.

"Damage check," he sighed, as he turned up a Cutter Falcon. "Good game."

**[Damage: Ruby (5), Adam (6)]**

Ruby scooped her deck up to reshuffle before a nervous pause.

"I'll help the best I can, but I'll level with you, your chances aren't going to be very good today if that's what you play with. How about that other deck you've got there?"

"Not too much more up to date," Adam explained. "Evan, my brother, has Tachikaze so I learned from him."

"Gaining power and retiring rear guards for advantage, I can see the logic."

"Familiar tactics, but more secure on the defense," Adam smiled. "He knew what he was doing."

_There's more to the story, _Ruby realized, but decided not to push on her new friend.

"Well, you're not a beginner, but I'll see if I can catch you up on the subtleties and advanced strategies. How about we start with magic numbers…"

**Authors Notes:**

**So, with a full time job, I wish I could be consistent on a weekly update. I'm going to start on once a month, and work on keeping that consistent. If I'm capable at writing at a faster pace, I'll update more frequently, but I don't want to bite off more than I can chew.**

**Always looking for constructive criticism, but I must insist on constructive. If there is an error or complaint, please suggest a way it can be handled instead of merely stating a complaint. I have no problem with an idea simply because it's not mine. Deck types are mostly locked in at least for this first arc, but open to ideas.**

**I will be using the G Era, mostly because as the format is complete, I don't need to worry about future releases, and I admit I'm not a fan of the reboot. This means Premium Collection releases are unlikely to be included, but not impossible.**

**Also, I fully admit that I am not a deck builder. Lists are likely to be taken by other pages and sources, but will always be credited. I thank these sources in advance for making this possible.**

**In this case Special Thanks to Eternal Flames and Team TYC. Also TheSib for providing a great and east to understand format on the page for cardfights, and simply giving the inspiration to get this down on the page.**

**Trivia:**

**Ruby's name in the first draft was originally Jade.**

**Adam's name in the first draft was originally Aaron**

**Ruby's Fenrir deck was originally going to be a rival to Adam in a play on cats vs. dogs. Once I realized how many different strategies could be in the toolbox, and thus the variety in the ways cardfights could play out, it was transferred to a main player of the protagonist team.**

**Ironically both changes made an unintentional reference to ABC's **_**Once Upon a Time**_

**All cardfights have occurred move for move and card for card either with real decks or proxies, and then annotated. No card replacements, cheats, or trigger changes have been made**


	2. For a Good Cause

**Cardfight Vanguard! Trials of Team Luna**

Chapter 2: For a Good Cause

Meanwhile, Shawn waded through the just over a dozen regulars filing in for the event, now less than an hour away. Luckily, his target had already arrived

"Hey Kim, think you can help me?"

Kim Choi could be counted on to be the oldest, best dressed, and least sociable Vanguard player frequenting Heart Container. Indeed, the 18 year old turned with a bizarre combination of confusion, indifference, curiosity, and annoyance.

"Spar?"

"Actually, I was wondering what you had for Great Nature. Trades, or just stuff you don't need, if you're willing to part with it."

"Hmm," he pondered, swiping the bangs out of his eyes. "I didn't bring my binders today. Did you try Warren?"

"Gag me," Shawn replied.

There was the tiniest nod of understanding. "That leaves Colin. He's always got something."

"He's always got everything!" Shawn groaned.

Kim just shrugged and turned back to his deck for final revisions.

Having no choice, Shawn set his search mode for the bulkiest rolling case in the room.

Colin Gardner was well known at Heart Container for having more money than skill when it came to both deck building and piloting. An unapologetic net decker, his fickle nature of changing decks completely every three weeks did little to help him improve either.

Still, Shawn couldn't look down on a good source.

Not entirely unusually before the pairings were posted, Colin was alone at the end of a table, tinkering with a heavy looking black box the size of a large board game with a seemingly glass top.

"Colin, I'm looking for trades."

"I doubt you have anything I don't." he replied barely looking up.

Shawn shrugged. "I've got an Ultima I barely use."

Colin turned though not right away. "The Wolves were good to you, weren't they."

"They were good to Ruby," he corrected. "I wasn't in the picture yet. I actually had to save up, you know, my deck isn't cheap."

"Finishing touches?"

"Upgrades," Shawn pushed. "Great Nature. Basically post tech booster. Ultima should cover the Crayons."

Colin stood up, sizing up the slightly shorter boy.

"If you help me test my new baby I'll make it a wager."

"Pretty one sided wager."

"But it's the best deal you'll get!" Thebob shouted from the counter.

"How does he hear everything in here?" Shawn wondered seriously baffled.

The case slammed to the table surface with a heavy clunk. Shawn could now see it wasn't quite a single solid surface. Twelve circle cutouts were arranged in four rows. It looked like they might be able to rotate.

"Same as the regionals and worlds use," Colin introduced. "Still not very portable and the units are like a foot tall, but it's fun."

"You build this or commission it?" Shawn asked, beginning to be impressed.

"No, this is a project hopefully for my college admissions."

Shawn set his deck on the designated spot on the board before fishing his starter out.

"What the hell."

"That's the spirit," Colin encouraged as he placed a first card of his own

"Now Stand Up, Vanguard!" they began in unison.

"Godhawk, Ichibyoshi," Shawn flipped proudly.

**Godhawk, Ichibyoshi**

**Grade: 0, Power: 5000**

"Critical Stinger, Roent," Colin countered.

**Critical Stinger, Roent**

**Grade: 0, Power: 5000**

Twin images faced off, a graceful blue raptor contrasted against a stocky, putrid yellow ant that bore a hazard logo.

"Sticking to Megacolony I see. Won't do you a terrible amount of good." Shawn warned. The unit was unfamiliar, but didn't make him nervous. At least he was putting himself through this for a good cause.

"I'm going first" Colin declared, interrupting Shawn's thought process, and drawing before he could protest.

Shawn rolled his eyes outright. _Sure, don't do me any favors. _With his favored ride without a Stride Skill, having a turn to use the draw ability was always a nice option to have_. I'll just have to use the advantages I do have._

"Ride, Limnic Jaw," Colin placed. The unit was another unremarkably designed teal beetle, save for the massive insect mandible. It did however give of a sickly green aura.

Shawn couldn't help himself as his lip curled in amusement at the name.

**Limnic Jaw**

**Grade: 1, Power: 7000**

"Roent moves with Forerunner," he completed, sliding the starter directly behind his vanguard. "Turn end," he said expectedly.

**[Turn 2. Hand: Colin (5), Shawn (5)]**

"Draw," Shawn droned. "Godhawk's skill, look at the top five."

The boy shimmied the small pile off of his deck and looked at his choices. Oh yeah, this game wasn't going to be a problem.

"Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi is there, so I Superior Ride."

The player did get some small satisfaction at seeing the visual image of the chibi megami shimmer into view.

**Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi**

**Grade: 1, Power: 7000**

After shifting a card or two, he placed them on the bottom of the pile, the plain sleeves facing the opposite direction as the rest of his deck.

Shawn had been called on this in the past, but Thebob had argued that as long as his deck stack was in plain view and public knowledge to his opponent, there was no foul. Not that he would try such a thing on a larger stage.

"Figures," Colin miffed.

"No reason to commit too hard," Shawn goaded playfully. "Tsukuyomi, attacks the vanguard." He paused. "How do I do that with this thing?"

"Just swipe from attacker to target, tap the middle of the column to add a boost. The case takes care of the rest."

As Shawn did so he was impressed despite himself. The entire circle ratcheted ninety degrees automatically. The case even displayed a digital readout of the units' power.

**(7000)**

"That's so guardable," Colin responded, continuing the banter as he threw a Makeup Widow into the center of the playfield.

"Typical," Shawn huffed. This was the price he paid for a stable starting vanguard. "Drive check, no trigger."

It was his preferred grade 2 however, which he certainly would not complain about.

"Make sure the checks touch the surface," Colin gently reminded. Shawn rolled his eyes again as he tapped the corner of the card with slight distain

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 3. Hand: Colin (5), Shawn (7)]**

"Draw," Colin carefully considered, "and I ride Brutal Mutant, Pyncerklast."

**Brutal Mutant, Pyncerklast **

**Grade: 2, Power: 9000**

Another new unit, this time resembling a jet-black humanoid earwig. The seams between its insect armor pulsed orange with a seemingly volcanic heat.

"Heat Element, Bwah, call."

The grade 2 shimmered forth on Shawn's left. Why Colin was using it, Shawn couldn't really tell. Shame Ruby wasn't watching him at the moment to clue him in.

"Pyncerklast attacks the vanguard."

**(9000+5000+14000)**

"No problem," Shawn dismissed.

"Drive check," Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth, "no trigger."

Perhaps not, but after a quick read, Shawn began to put his opponent's strategy together. That Elemental was a way to keep the grade 3 rides going for Cyclomatooth's skill, still fairly nasty even in a metagame of strides. It wouldn't be too tough for him to play around, but if he let his guard down that pony had a hell of a one trick.

"Damage check," he checked his card still pondering. "No trigger." He slid his Virtuoso Housekeeper to the case's edge, lamenting the fact it would have been quite handy to have in his hand. A small burst of air blasted Shawn's face as he placed the damage.

**[Damage: Colin (0), Shawn (1)]**

"Nice use of the cooling fans," Shawn admired.

"You like that?" Colin pressed. "Bwah attacks."

**(9000)**

The chuckle couldn't be helped. "Bwah. How can you even say that with a straight face?" Shawn mocked gently, as he grabbed a guard. He wasn't about to make this any easier for him after all. "Battle Sister, Ginger blocks."

"Guess my turn ends then," Colin resigned.

**[Turn 4. Hand: Colin (4), Shawn (6)]**

Shawn drew his card, and his muscle memory brought another five cards off of his deck for inspection.

"Tsukuyomi's skill, check the top five… No Half Moon. All five cards to the bottom."

"Not that it's a problem," Colin snarked, knowing Shawn had his ride anyway.

"Ride," Shawn confirmed, "Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi."

**Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi**

**Grade: 2, Power: 9000**

"And because the ride chain is so far complete, I soul charge."

A second Half Moon and Battle Sister, Marmalade were placed under the vanguard. Not ideal, but Shawn could work with that.

"Call, Psychic Bird. To the soul. Draw one card."

Even without riding to grade 3 first, having six cards gave him the option to use Tsukuyomi's skill if he so chose. Not to mention, the fuel for other skills without suffering the penalty of his ride chain.

"Now call. Nanase to the right. Akizuki on the left."

Colin's eyes narrowed. Both of those Miko units spelled trouble in the late game. Even for the time being, it was plenty of recipients for a potential trigger.

"Battle phase. First my vanguard attacks Heat Element, Bwah."

**(9000)**

"I see," Colin observed with growing distain. The move made sense. Without a booster, an intercept could block an attack on the vanguard anyway. Not to mention eliminating the pressure of Bwah's on-hit skill. As a cherry on top, Shawn was carefully controlling the damage Colin could access to activate his Limit Break.

"No guard," Colin seethed, wishing he could spare the resources. Even if he blocked, one of the two remaining attacks would surely force the elemental off the board sooner or later.

"Drive check, no trigger." The Perfect Guard he added to his hand was not a completely unwelcome sight however.

"One Advantage Miko, Nanase attacks the vanguard."

**(9000)**

"Guard!" Colin retorted throwing down another Pyncerklast. His opponent's hand advantage was already on the verge of getting out of control, no need to make it worse.

"Miko of the Daybreak Moon, attacks the vanguard."

**(9000)**

"No guard. Damage check, heal trigger. Not that it matters."

**[Damage: Colin (1), Shawn (1)]**

"You're right," Shawn quipped, but he was glad the Cocoon Healer was out of the way. "Turn end."

**[Turn 5. Hand: Colin (3), Shawn (5)]**

"Stand and draw," Colin challenged, "and I ride Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth."

**Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

"My vanguard attacks, and between its skill and the boost from Roent, you'll have to defend an attack for eighteen thousand."

**(11000+5000+2000=18000)**

"Only one attack?" Shawn criticized, "You're really holding on to your hand."

"Not every clan draws so easily," Colin rebuffed. "You'll have plenty to deal with next turn. In the meantime, are you guarding or not?"

"No point," he backed down.

"Twin drive. The first, no trigger, the second, no trigger." Shawn noted that Colin too had checked into a Perfect Guard.

"Virtuoso, to damage," Shawn conceded, setting the card next to its twin. The blast of warm air intensified slightly this time.

**[Damage: Colin (1), Shawn (2)]**

"I end my turn."

**[Turn 6. Hand: Colin (5), Shawn (5)]**

"Guess you're leaving it up to me to take it up a notch," Shawn lamented, taking his draw.

"Skill of Half Moon means I rearrange my top five, and ride Goddess of the Full Moon if I find one."

"I know how it works," Colin droned.

Once again, his target card did not appear, so all five cards were returned under his deck with minimal rearranging

"As the moonlight grows, so do my chances of victory," Shawn introduced, taking the card from his hand. "Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi. Ride chain, online."

**Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

"And for a first stride, let's go with Spiritual Deity of Benevolence, Ame-no-sagume."

**Spiritual Deity of Benevolence, Ame-no-sagume**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"Not to mention I used Miko of the Morning Moon, Haruzuki as the stride cost. All of my grade 4s are nobles, so with my Tsukuyomi vanguard, five-thousand power and an on-hit skill, plus a draw as a bonus."

Colin couldn't help but notice Shawn greet his draw with a frown. "Let me guess, you just drew into a Moon Deity cost."

Shawn cursed his memetically awful poker face, but Colin was right. Still, he had a decent first stride on the board, even if it was his second choice.

"Akizuki's skill. Soul blast Battle Sister, Marmalade to check the top card." Shawn didn't even try to hide his grin. "That one stays where it is. Either way, two-thousand to Akizuki."

Despite the power increase, Colin instantly cooled. "You still can't call anything else if you want to keep your Oracle active. Easy enough to guard."

"Either way, it gets those Sentinels out of your hand. I play Oracle Think Tank; you have to know what I have next turn. As for this one, Ame-no-sagume charges your vanguard! Oracle. Flipping Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi for another skill!"

**(11000+15000+5000=31000)**

Colin growled with a glare that could melt ice. Those on-hit skills, combined with the inevitable incoming trigger gave him little choice but to do exactly what Shawn wanted.

"Rebel Mutant, Starshield," he declared, sacrificing Machining Yellowjacket for his protection. "Perfect Guard."

"Drive check, critical trigger. All effects to Nanase. Second check, no trigger, third check, no trigger. Nanase attacks the vanguard. Oracle online. Another one-thousand power for every card I'm holding!"

**(9000+5000+8000=22000)**

"You know what? I'll take this one," Colin boasted. "Damage check, no triggers." Another puff stung Colin's eyes for a moment at his Buster Mantis and another Starshield were dismissed.

**[Damage: Colin (3), Shawn (2)]**

"Skill of Nanase. Counter blast, soul blast. Psychic Bird, by the way, so I still have my ride chain," he solidified. "Look at two cards from the top of the deck. One to the hand and one to the bottom. I end my turn."

"With another attack left?" Colin questioned.

"I'm not a complete moron." Shawn's smirk bordered on arrogant.

**[Turn 7. Hand: Colin (3), Shawn (9)]**

Colin drew up, and though annoyed, accepted he should have known better. Shawn was taken aback then, when he seemed satisfied with his turn beginning.

"Always someone trying to play smart and get around Megacololony's stun-lock. Shame they printed this. Generation Stride, Coldsteel Mutant Deity, Cyclomatooth!"

**Coldsteel Mutant Deity, Cyclomatooth**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

As Colin's Limnic Jaw hit the drop zone, the small projection of Cyclomatooth twisted into a new monstrous shape. Its missing left arm was now filled in by a cybernetic monstrosity. The left side of its face had similar reconstruction, with an unfeeling mechanical red eye.

"Cyclomatooth's skill," Colin activated, paying a counter blast, and flipping another G Unit. "I choose a standing unit of yours for each face-up card in the G zone. Not only does it rest and cannot stand next turn, but for each unit rested, I draw a card, and Coldsteel gains five-thousand power."

"Not so bad," Shawn admitted, as his Akizuki turned.

"You haven't heard the best part!" Colin continued. "If any units were rested, any and all units that don't stand at the beginning of your next ride phase are retired!"

Shawn leaned over to read the card just to be sure. It was very conditional, but in the right circumstances not even a vanguard was safe from that skill!

"Call, Buster Mantis."

As the right line filled up Shawn significantly relaxed.

"Lucky for me you seem to be out of stunning skills."

"Doesn't mean I can't take out your rear guards the old fashioned way. Buster Mantis, lines up One Advantage Miko, Nanase"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"Akizuki intercepts," Shawn countered with a small amount of pity. "You can't be surprised; I'd lose her next turn anyway."

"In that case, Cyclomatooth attacks the vanguard, boosted by Critical Stinger."

**(11000+15000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Perfect Guard," Shawn rebuttlaled, giving up a spare Full Moon.

"Triple drive," Colin salivated. "The first, heal trigger. Recovering one, and extra power to Buster Mantis. Second, no trigger, third, no trigger.

**[Damage: Colin (2), Shawn (2)]**

_Another Starshield_, Shawn filed away. _He may have had lousy trigger luck, but he's certainly getting his Perfect Guards._

With nothing else to do, Colin was forced to end his turn.

**[Turn 7. Hand: Colin (6), Shawn (7)]**

Shawn was practically facepalming as he drew. "I know you aren't the most invested in those…" he jerked his head towards the ante pile. "…But is that really all you've got for me?"

Colin could only seethe in his seat as Shawn revealed another Haruzuki to discard.

"Still Water Festival Deity, Ichikishima. Haruzaki's skill gives her five-thousand more power, a draw, and another skill."

**Still Water Festival Deity, Ichikishima**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"So what?" Colin huffed. "Anyone facing Oracle Think Tank knows to deal with her."

"So humor me and let me have fun trying. I still have one card to spare in the soul," Shawn stated, pulling out a redundant Goddess of the Half Moon. "I counter blast, soul blast, and flip up one Ichikichima to draw two more cards."

Shawn fanned his massive hand. "I think I've stockpiled long enough, I can spare some units to go on the attack. Call! Miko of the Daybreak Moon, Akizuki. Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi supports. Nike behind the vanguard."

"You arrogant ass," Colin boiled. "I know I have some flaws to iron out, but respect your opponent!"

"Ichikishima's Oracle," Shawn ignored, flipping a second Moon Deity Who Governs Night. "This turn, no zeros, no G Guards."

"No stack," Colin finished. "You're not there yet, still have to rely on luck."

"You're that confident?" Shawn paused. Colin turned his focus back to his hand, seemingly calling Shawn's bluff. The fact that Shawn knew Colin was right cooled his blood considerably and brought back some wariness. Colin may be slightly out of his depth at Heart Container, but if he was any better than Shawn had given him credit for, a miscalculation could lose him the game.

"Ichikishima attacks the vanguard," Shawn announced coldly.

**(11000+15000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Perfect Guard," came the expected defense. Colin's discard seemed to be a grade 3, but it was not one Shawn had ever seen. "Starshield also counter charges."

"You can't stop them all," Shawn argues, turning over his triple drive; One Advantage Miko, Nanase, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi, and Miko of the Morning Moon, Haruzuki. Not a single trigger fell his way.

"Luckily," Colin observed, "it appears I don't have to."

Shawn considered very carefully. Colin was now three Perfect Guards down. A second Ichikishima was all but certain to close the game next turn. Shawn had the hand to rebuild a stunned board, and holding back only made him more vulnerable to another Coldsteel Mutant Deity. It was more important to push Colin's damage higher, and close the gap to the end game.

Throwing caution to the wind, he ordered his attack.

"Nanase attacks the vanguard."

**(9000+8000=17000)**

"No guard," Colin permitted. "Damage check, a critical trigger. Power goes to Buster Mantis."

**[Damage: Colin (3), Shawn (2)]**

_Figures. He can't spare his hand, and he wants that damage anyway._

"Akizuki attacks the vanguard."

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"No guard," as expected. A second Sharp Nail Scorpio joined its brother.

**[Damage: Colin (4), Shawn (2)]**

"That ends my turn."

**[Turn 8. Hand: Colin (4), Shawn (8)]**

Colin instantly hardened. "You should have kept a good thing going. I ride, Challenger Blade Rogue, Tremrzclaw!"

**Challenger Blade Rogue, Tremrzclaw**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

The miniature projector on the board warped to a sandy colored behemoth insect, though with a similar red scarf. Whereas Cyclomatooth wielded multiple swift blades, this one seemed to carry a single gargantuan claymore.

"As I'm sure you know, Cyclomatooth has a Break Ride skill that prevents all your units from standing on your next turn. Now for the skill of Challenger Blade Rogue. When he rides over Cyclomatooth, that card goes back to my hand, giving me a free stride cost. I may lose the Break Ride's ten-thousand power, but Cyclomatooth's skill still stands."

"I'll choose to ignore the wordplay."

Shawn now knew he had something to consider as the unit hit the board.

**Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"Ah hell."

"Skill of Obtirandus," Colin decreed, turning two of his damage over and pitching yet another Tremrzclaw from his hand. "Now, not only are your units unable to stand, but no skill or rule will let you call new ones."

"Megacolony at its finest," Shawn grumbled.

"I call Makeup Widow to support Buster Mantis, and Brutal Mutant, Pyncerklast. Now I finally get to introduce you to its skill."

"I can't wait," Shawn replied, the sarcasm thick. But he did note that Colin was only holding one card.

Colin pointed to the resting Tsukuyomi in Shawn's back row. "Simple really, but I need a Blade Rogue vanguard. Your resting unit cannot stand next turn, and I'm also giving it another skill. If that Tsukuyomi is still rested when you end your turn, I can add a Blade Rogue from my drop zone to my hand."

"And of course, that's sure to happen now," Shawn accused.

"Well, I look forward to next turn then. Especially since I've never gotten around to Critical Stinger, Roent. If its boosted attack hits when you're on a grade 3, Roent goes to the soul and prevents you from riding."

"Shutting down my turn completely." Shawn finished.

Colin shrugged. "I suppose, but first off, Buster Mantis attacks your vanguard. And Makeup Widow boosts."

**(9000+4000+3000=16000)**

"I don't guard. Damage check, critical trigger. My vanguard takes the power."

**[Damage: Colin (4), Shawn (3)]**

"Obtirandus attacks the vanguard."

**(11000+15000+5000=31000)**

Shawn quickly discarded a heal trigger. "Generation Guard, Persevering One, Lozenge Magus Apex. I'm not using her skill, but I will use the skill of the Lozenge Magus Fine I used as the cost. Filtering the Goddess of the Crescent Moon in my hand to draw one card."

**Persevering One, Lozenge Magus Apex**

**Grade: 4, Shield: 15000**

"I figured you had a heal in hand…"

"Generation Guard!" Shawn interrupted.

"WHAT?!" True, Shawn had been drawing quite a bit, but neither of those heal triggers had been present in his previous drive checks.

"Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu."

**Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu**

**Grade: 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, I soul charge, and decide to place the top card of my deck back on top or to the bottom. And as it happens, another ten-thousand shield for the cards in my hand."

Shawn barely acknowledged the new Battle Sister Marmalade in his soul, or the Virtuoso Housekeeper his deck now sat on top of.

Disappointed, but not discouraged, Colin turned to his drive checks.

"The first check," Machining Yellowjacket. "The second," Heat Elemental, Bwah. "Third check," Limnic Jaw, "no triggers."

Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Kim Choi couldn't help but smile in approval. _And there's the game, nicely done._

"Brutal Mutant attacks One Advantage Miko, Nanase!"

**(9000)**

"No guard," Shawn conceded as his rear guard fell.

"My attack phase may be over," Colin continued, "but at the end of my turn, Challenger Blade Rogue, Tremrzclaw has his own Limit Break. I counter blast and soul blast two, then search my deck for an Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth, and Superior Ride at rest."

The vanguard forming in front of Colin flickered back into the green insect warrior.

"Makeup Widow also goes to the soul, and I counter charge. That gives me two soul and a counter blast, and with Tremrzclaw coming back to my hand from Pyncerklast next turn, I get to do it all over again. Either you run out of resources or deck out, I can turtle as long as I need, even with less to guard with."

"Why didn't I use Apex?"

"I… wha?"

A satisfied chuckle sounded like it arose from Kim's table.

"You can't guard my next attack Colin."

The player shifted his chair back. There was no way he could be that confident.

**[Turn 9. Hand: Colin (4), Shawn (6)]**

"Final Turn!" Every head who heard the statement clearly snapped their heads in the table's direction. Any awe factor from the shimmering images was left far behind.

"Since I can't stand, I re-ride. Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi."

**Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

"Stride, Chief Deity of the Heavens, Amaterasu!"

**Chief Deity of the Heavens, Amaterasu**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"And lest I forget, Haruzuki as the cost. Another draw, a skill, and five-thousand power to Amaterasu."

Colin couldn't believe his eyes, but the math checked out. Ame-No-Sagume, Ichikishima, three units flipped over as their costs, two G Guardians, and Amaterasu herself made a full Generation Break eight.

Suddenly the reluctance to use the skill of his G Guardian made perfect sense. He was saving the counter blast for this moment, and manipulating the deck at the same time.

"Chief Deity's counter blast," Shawn interrupted the thought right on cue. "Five cards from the deck can go to the top, bottom, or to my hand. I'm keeping one, burying one, and leaving three on the top."

"It's only one attack, I can still guard that!"

_No he really can't._ Kim observed. _Deity of the Heavens gives five-thousand additional power to the front row whenever a trigger is pulled, bringing her total power this turn up to 61000 with three triggers. Colin has 15000 shield in his hand and two intercepts along with a heal trigger. Greysfort and Morphosian only provide 25000 in this situation, meaning the most he can manage is a tie. His only chance would be to Relish Lady into a second heal trigger." _It was obvious Colin was desperately doing the same calculations. _But I doubt this guy is smart enough to think of that Hail Mary._

Shawn slid his finger over the surface with pure contempt.

"My vanguard launches her final attack."

**(11000+15000+5000…)**

Never once leaving locked eyes with Colin, Shawn flipped over his triple drive. Psychic Bird.

**(+5000+5000) Critical: 2**

Psychic Bird.

**(+5000+5000) Critical: 3**

Battle Sister, Ginger.

**(+5000+5000=61000) Critical: 4**

**[Damage: Colin (6), Shawn (3)]**

Uncomfortable silence extended a little too long, before Shawn broke it.

"Well, looks like your baby had a successful test run. I mean it, it's incredible work. If we get paired up, I honestly look forward to playing again. And the deck had a good strategy; it's just maybe too slow. Try tweaking it, maybe add some draw triggers."

"Nah, this is what the list said. Besides, after today I have a Link Joker deck I wanted to try."

It was all Shawn could do not to slam his head on the table. Some things never changed.

**-Cardfight Vanguard!-**

It was down to the wire a bit later when Shawn had shoved his new spoils into Adam's hands.

Ruby was at it again explaining what clans the local players would likely be used, and ways Great Nature could play around them.

"First round, just have fun. I asked Thebob if he could put us in different brackets, so no pressure facing one of us."

"Except maybe that," Shawn soured at the very first pairings appeared.

Adam Flynn V. Warren Chase.

Ruby's body language instantly hardened. "Well, so much for having fun."

**Author's Notes: **

**The majority of this chapter does take place parallel to the first one. **

**Special thanks this time to Musings of a Messenger.**

**Coldsteel Mutant Deity, Cyclomatooth [STRIDE]**

**Grade: 4 Power: +15000**

**Auto: [CB1 & turn a face down G Unit face up] When this card is placed on (V), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponent's standing units for each face up card in your G Zone. Rest those units, and they cannot stand during your opponent's next stand phase. For each unit chosen draw 1 card, and this unit gets +5000 Power. If any units were rested, your opponent's vanguard gains** (Auto: At the beginning of your ride phase, any of your resting units are retired. (If the vanguard is retired, he or she rides from the soul. If your opponent has no cards in his or her soul, the opponent loses.))

**Limnic Jaw**

**Grade: 1 Power: 7000**

**Auto****: ****When this unit is placed on (RC) from hand, you may search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "****Blade**** Rogue****" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.**

**Cont: (Hand): While you are paying the cost for ****Stride****, this card gets grade+2.**

**Brutal Mutant, Pyncerklast**

**Grade: 2 Power: 9000**

**[AUTO] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a vanguard with "****Blade Rogue****" in its card name,, choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, until end of your opponent's next turn, it gets ** (Auto:(RC):At the end of your turn, if this unit is at [Rest], your opponent chooses one card with "Blade Rogue in its card name and adds it to their hand.),** and that unit cannot [Stand] during your opponent's next stand phase.**

**Challenger Blade Rogue, Tremrzclaw**

**Grade: 3 Power: 11000**

**Auto: When this unit is placed on (VC) by ****riding**** from "****Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth****", you may choose one "****Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth****" in your soul and add it to your hand.**

**LB4: Auto: (VC): [CB1 & SB2] At the end of your turn you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for one "****Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth****" and Superior Ride it at rest.**

**Critical Stinger Roent**

**Grade: 0 Power: 5000**

**Auto: Forerunner**

**Auto: [Place this unit into your soul] If a unit that this unit boosted hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, and your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or higher, your opponent cannot ride during their next turn. **(They cannot superior ride either.)

**Trivia:**

**The new Blade Rogue support all has elemental natural disaster inspiration: cyclones for wind, limnic eruptions for water, pyroclasts for water, and tremors for earth. Roent is based on roentgen, a unit of radiation.**

**In addition they all have some kind of weaponised insect limb. (tooth, claw, ect.) Tremrzclaw's odd spelling came from a desire to present an opposite to Cyclomatooth, down to a wanting a "z" in opposition to the latter's "a." **

**In the lore, Cyclomatooth lost an eye and an arm fighting Link Joker. Coldsteel Mutant Deity is from a future where he was reconstructed by the Machinings and enhanced to be a spiteful vengeful killer in return. I almost gave him laser swords, but it was too obviously a direct reference to General Grevious. Feel free to picture them yourself, I will not contradict this.**


	3. The Green Ribbon of the Northern Wolves

**Cardfight Vanguard! Trials of Team Luna**

Chapter 3: The Green Ribbon of the Northern Wolves

Adam Flynn V. Warren Chase

Ruby NoLastName V. Colin Gardner

Shawn Keenan V. Dante Jefferson

Kim Choi v. Brian Scott

"I have questions…" Adam began. "First, do you know what clan this guy uses?"

"Depends on the day." Ruby slumped in her seat. "Some he plays better than others, but Warren owns a deck for every clan."

"Ah," Adam understood, "one of those."

"That's not completely fair," Shawn amended. "He's best taken in small doses, but Warren's not a total asshole. Just the kind of person to always have the right guard and trigger at the right time."

Ruby's energy started leaking into fidgety twitches as she shifted in her chair from side to side. "One loss and it's a good game. Six months with maybe two victories and even thick skin gets worn through."

"In other words, this is going to be lovely for the newbie's self esteem," Adam summed up with a sigh. "Now I'm curious…"

"Stay curious," Ruby intercepted. "Nothing wrong with it, I just don't like it."

"Colin I can help you with Hon," Shawn provided. "Megacolony with the new Aftermath's Gambitsupport."

"Damn, I didn't think anyone would be running a full deck yet without playtesting. It's only been out a couple days. I guess it shouldn't surprise me he's using a shiny new toy."

"You have no idea."

"Dante's usually an even match for you though. Kim drew a tough straw."

Knowing he wasn't going to pick up any more from the more seasoned players, Adam turned to scope the other tables just as Kim sat himself down. Shawn actually had to do a double take at the usually prickly young man's presence.

"Was that him?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied. "Ruby and he got something built that should work with what he had. Gave him a crash course."

"I'm not going to bother being humble here, I've got a pretty good track record, but Warren frustrates the heck out of me. No should first timer should have to Cardfight the Green Ribbon in round one."

**-Cardfight Vanguard!-**

Adam didn't get far before his foot caught the leg of a fellow player's chair. A bruise and a rug burn later, his first thought after recovering was why someone would have a leather jacket hung over their chair in this warm weather. Clearly it was custom, green trim and a large embroidered team logo on the back. The same one hanging behind Heart Container's cash wrap.

"Foivos attacks the vanguard…" Adam picked up the conversation as he climbed off his knees.

"No guard," whined the opponent, who placed a Black-Winged Swordbreaker as his sixth damage. "Two crits in the first two turns shouldn't be fair with Blue Wave."

Adam couldn't help but notice said recipient still had his vanguard at grade 2.

The occupant of the chair finally spun in place and extended a hand from his seat.

"I wish I could say I have never done that before, and I wish I could say I will never do it again."

"Thanks," Adam said with sincerity. "I'm guessing you were on last year's vanguard team."

The chuckle came with a mild blush of humility. "Lead it actually. I'm Warren."

"The Green Ribbon of the Northern Wolves," Thebob interrupted between refilling the shelves of deck boxes. "Practically carried the whole team. You were talking to Ruby, I'm surprised she didn't mention it. She was on the team last year too."

"I guess," Adam replied remembering Ruby's measured responded when it came to former teammates.

Warren seemed to notice the shift in atmosphere, and stepped in. "It got pretty venomous between her and Marcus in the end Bob, I don't think it's a story she's open with."

Adam couldn't help but notice that Warren had one of those naturally loud voices that did not turn down when the conversation was less than five feet away.

"So where does the Green Ribbon come from?"

Warren's shade of red deepened by a notch. "It's some old ghost story about a guy who marries a woman who always wears a green ribbon around her neck. She never tells him why until she's on her death bed, and when he unties it her head falls off. I guess it was supposed to mean I was the one that kept the team alive I dunno."

"Well Warren, I'm Adam. We should be paired up for round one."

"Well, I know I haven't played you before…" Warren seemed to trail off.

"First real tournament. I picked up the game awhile ago, but didn't…" he paused. "I wanted someone new to play against."

Warren seemed to take an uncomfortably long time sizing Adam up. He knew he was new meat to the regulars, but he very much didn't want to feel like it.

"Well, I'd hate to have too large of an advantage," Warren stated as he pulled a backpack from under the table next to his seat. The bag fell somewhere between gigantic and gargantuan. "So what deck should I use?"

"Great Nature?" Adam shrugged, intrigued by how another player would use the clan.

"Interesting," Warren contemplated. "Tell you what. Rounds will start soon, let's just get our match in now. Have fun watching the rest."

He pulled a block of cards from what Adam recognized as an Aftermaths Gambit booster box.

Oddly, few of the crowd stuck nearby to see the oncoming cardfight, placing priority on finding their own tables, though Shawn and Ruby made a point of settling on the table's far end.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Telescope Rabbit."

**Telescope Rabbit**

**Grade: 0, Power: 5000**

"Apathy Element, Iluvu."

**Apathy Element, Iluvu**

**Grade: 0, Power: 6000**

The card Warren turned over depicted what could only be described as a sleeping gray blob. Wisps of purple smoke and small pebbles hovered in a loose orbit.

"I thought you said you were playing Great Nature," Adam questioned confused.

"Technically I am. Ruby may be the expert metagame tactician, but I've always been more interested in the lore. Iluvu is a Brandt Elemental. Brandt's inhabitants may have formed a symbiosis with Cray, but the primal spirits of Brandt still have its parasitic consuming nature. After Messiah took a full time job keeping Gyze in check, they've started becoming more active. The difference is, while Cray Elementals are a part of all clans and nations, Brant Elementals only become whatever clan my opponent is using."

"But that clan had only one booster of support," Ruby whispered. "There's barely enough to make a complete deck. Three strides, one G Guardian, one set of triggers…"

_And only two days since the release to practice, _Adam finished her thought. He didn't want to believe Warren was some kind of boogeyman, but that type of confidence rarely came without something that could back it up.

"So what do you know about these?" Shawn asked his girlfriend.

"Brandt Elementals haven't had any tops or tournament results to study- I'm as blind as you are."

Warren seemed to enjoy the spectacle he had become, and drew a sixth card before any objections. "Here, I'll even go first," Warren volunteered. "Ride, Envy Element, Melsa."

**Envy Element, Melsa**

**Grade: 1, Power: 8000**

"And I end my turn."

**[Turn 2. Hand: Adam (5), Warren (5)]**

"Wait," Adam paused. "No forerunner, no skill, no nothing?"

"Why not?" Warren shrugged. "All clans have vanilla 6K grade zeros and vanilla 8K grade 1s."

_There must be really be a lack of choices, _Adam pondered as he drew.

"Ride, Honorary Assistant , Mikesaburo. Telescope moves behind."

**Honorary Assistant , Mikesaburo**

**Grade: 1, Power: 7000**

"Kitty!" Shawn managed to squeak out. Ruby's slap to the back of the head had begun before he even reacted.

Both players awkwardly turned. "Does this happen often?" Adam asked.

"I'm a functional addict," Shawn admitted shamelessly as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

Adam, impressively, didn't let the outburst distract him, and quickly went to turn his vanguard. "Attack."

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"Guard. Belligerent Element, Mydom."

Adam closed his eyes for a moment. That 8K body assured that even a trigger wouldn't get through the stand's shield value.

"Drive check, No trigger." Considering the circumstances, Adam felt better about the Diligent Assistant, Minibelly that appeared.

**[Turn 3. Hand: Adam (5), Warren (4)]**

Warren had his ride chosen before picking up the new card. "Ride, Jealous Element, Codred. Call, Impatient Element, Sassur, and Selfish Element, Zayus.

**Jealous Element Codred**

**Grade: 2, Power: 10000**

So far Adam wasn't impressed with the designs. All were some combination of smoke and barren rock, and all with a grayish purple and brown color scheme. What frustrated him even more that nothing was helping him guess this new clan's tactics. Two beatsticks without skills, a stride fodder, and a crit that went to soul for power and a draw. Not a single thing every clan didn't already have.

"Sassur attacks the vanguard first."

**(7000)**

"Fine, no guard," Adam decided. "Damage check, critical," he replied, releasing the breath he was holding. "Five-thousand power to mee-KAY-sa-BOO-ro's defense."

**[Damage: Warren (0), Adam (1)]**

"That's not…" Warren began before bringing out a genuine smile, "you know, it doesn't matter. Codred next backed by Zayus."

**(10000+4000=14000)**

Like Warren's previous turn, Adam wasn't going to let an easy guard pass him by. He silently slammed a Triangle Cobra between them, sealing off the assault.

"My drive check," Warren introduced playfully, "no trigger."

_Great, a sentinel,_ Adam noted bitterly.

"Your move," Warren warmly passed.

**[Turn 4. Hand: Adam (4), Warren (3)]**

Adam took his draw while considering the rest of his hand carefully. If Warren could put up a wall as such, so could he.

"I'm going to ride Compass Lion."

**Compass Lion**

**Grade: 2, Power: 11000**

Ruby silently pumped her fist and shared a high five with her companion.

"That's annoying," Warren admitted dryly, amused by the counterplay.

"Calling Polish Penguin to the front, Mikesaburo behind, and his skill targets my Polish Penguin. Since I don't need his boost for Compass Lion to hit your vanguard, I counter blast and rest Telescope Rabbit for his skill. Polish gains four thousand power."

There was an uncomfortable pause, but Warren silently observed the entire preceding until Adam decided to get on with it.

"Compass Lion's up first." he challenged.

**(11000)**

Warren made a quick wave to continue.

"Drive check…" No trigger showed, but once again, the card that appeared was more than welcome, and Adam warmly welcomed Chatnoir into his hand.

"Damage check…" Adam noted the grade 3. He leaned over slightly to gauge the new card's threat, but Warren kept it to the far end, preventing him from reading it clearly.

"Hey, no peeking," he ribbed. "Maybe if the game lasts long enough."

**[Damage: Warren (1), Adam (1)]**

Though probably not intended as malicious, Adam couldn't help but be offended. He snapped that ferociousness into the twist of his next attacker on the table

"Polish charges with a boost from Mike!"

**(5000+7000+4000=16000)**

Warren compliantly set the dismissed Perfect Guard aside.

**[Damage: Warren (2), Adam (1)]**

"When my turn ends, Compass Lion's skill forces me to retire a rear guard. I drop Polish, and with Mikesaburo's skill, I replace it with a grade 3 from my deck."

He turned the Arusha to face Warren, nearly daring him to stop what was coming. "Over to you."

**[Turn 5. Hand: Adam (4), Warren (3)]**

"He's got his finishing move all lined up, if Warren lets him last that long," Ruby nodded grimly.

"It depends on how much of a push his first stride turn has," Shawn agreed. "Unless Warren starts his offense sooner. It still bugs me that we haven't seen any drawing, restanding, power ups, SOMETHING!"

"Gears don't get going 'til Gen Break either," Ruby reminded.

Adam's apprehension rose as Warren prepared to reveal his probable ace. At least he would know what kind of skills he could be up against.

"Stand and draw," the opposing player started, "Riding Cruel Element, Stuxnet."

**Cruel Element Stuxnet**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

"A Stride Skill," Adam pieced together, "which means I don't have to deal with it this turn. But that critical…"

"…Criticals," Warren amended, as he called a second Zayus behind the remaining Sassur and immediately switched their circles. "I get to have all the fun next turn, but in the meantime I'll attack with Zayus first, boosted by Sassur."

**(4000+7000=11000)**

"No guard", he accepted with a wince. "Damage check, critical trigger. Powering up Compass Lion."

**[Damage: Warren (2), Adam (2)]**

"You're going through quite a few triggers," Warren commented. "And given how easy that attack would have been to stop, my guess is you have even more in your hand you don't want to over guard with."

Caught red handed, Adam could feel his confidence starting to slip away from him. Warren had done nothing but be a warm and fair sportsman, but the mystique he seemed to have built up was bringing new anxiety by the second.

"My vanguard attacks Compass Lion, and as you mentioned, both of my Selfish Elements go to the soul. Draw two cards. Plus ten-thousand power to the vanguard."

**(11000+5000+5000=21000)**

"No guard," Adam replied in a much quieter voice than usual. Even with his damage trigger, it would take too many cards to guard that attack for certain.

"Twin drive," Warren continued. "One," Stuxnet was first. "No trigger. And two." Lost Element, Confique.

"Another Perfect Guard?!" Adam blurted in disbelief.

"At least it's not a trigger," Warren apologized. "For what it's worth I run rainbow triggers, so that's two crits down."

"Damage check," Adam responded, not dignifying the response. Luck was once again not on his side as he found a Pearl Wit Chihuahua.

**[Damage: Warren (2), Adam (3)]**

"Ouch," Warren admitted with sympathy. "I think I jinxed it."

"Can you get him a heal next time?" Ruby shouted as Adam timidly sent the card to the damage zone.

**[Turn 6. Hand: Adam (4), Warren (6)]**

Adam drew up and stood his cards with new resolve.

_If he's toying with me, that stops right now. But how can I know how to play when I don't even know what his deck does?!_

Adam forced two deep breaths in frustration. 

_At the very least I can increase my resources to get through anything unexpected. Next turn all bets are off._

"Your teachings show others to pounce at every opportunity…" he began.

"What are you doing?" Warren barked, for the first time turning harsh, "Just play the card!"

Ruby just sighed. "Now that I remember."

"Pounce true, my Avatar," Adam finished, refusing to back down. "Honorary Professor, Chatnoir."

**Honorary Professor, Chatnoir**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

"Nice," Warren complimented. "Always fun to play someone who thinks outside the box."

"And Stride," Adam continued, using Minibelly to fuel the cost. "Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs!"

**Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"Om-nee-SCI-ence? As in science class?" Warren clarified clearly baffled. "And yet you get RIM-thurs right?"

"Stylistic choice," Adam shrugged.

"Artistic expression is not an excuse to get words wrong on purpose."

"Well, we like it," Ruby supported.

Shawn just awkwardly looked between the two former teammates. "It doesn't bother me either way, but he has cats, and I don't want to be single."

The encouragement gave Adam a much needed boost. "You know, I don't get you," he finally admitted with a tad of aggression. "You're fun and civil one turn, and a killjoy the next."

"Ok," Warren admitted. "Sorry, I play a lot of games, and I get cranky when I'm not in a fun challenge. Give it six months, newbie; you're just not there yet."

_Oh, that does it!_

"Binoculus Tiger to the front. Sending four-thousand power to him from Telescope Rabbit. Hrimthurs attacks!"

**(11000+15000=26000)**

"No guard here," Warren admitted.

"What?" Shawn exclaimed confused. "He has two Perfect Guards!"

"And they cost two cards apiece," Warren reasoned, briefly turning aside. "My choice, so what are the drive checks?"

Warren's disposition was as unruffled as his reputed record, and Adam was easily picking up on why Ruby and Shawn had such feelings towards the guy.

"My Triple Drive. First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger." Adam frowned at the two grade 3s joining his hand. "Final check," finally fortune smiled. "A critical. Extra damage to Hrimthurs, and I give the power to Binoculus Tiger." Adam took some extra pleasure in picturing the attack landing.

"Damage check, Erratic Element, Tibanka, and Jealous Element, Codred. Neither of them triggers."

**[Damage: Warren (4), Adam (3)]**

_I'm in the lead, but it won't matter if I don't get those Sentinels out of his hand, _Adam rallied.

"Using the skill of Hrimthurs," he said as he slid Mikesaburo out of his soul. "Adding eight-thousand power to Binoculus Tiger. And with his attack power way over 20000 I draw one more card. And all that power is coming straight at you."

**(9000+7000+4000+8000+5000=33000)**

"All right." Warren rolled up his sleeve in excitement, as he discarded a heal trigger. "Generation Guard. And since I only have once choice released, I call Competitive Element, Lashba."

**Competitive Element, Lashba**

**Grade: 4, Shield: 15000**

Though annoyed his attack was stopped, Adam drew in all of his attention. If there would be an early clue as to how Brandt Elementals worked, this would surely be the time.

"Skill of Lashba. I soul blast two and I get to look at your face down G Units."

"How does that help?" Shawn asked, oblivious as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"So you want to look ahead to see what I'm running?" Adam questioned, suspicious.

Warren let out a small laugh. "Well the card says I can, but if I don't look at them, how will I know which one to turn over?"

Adam froze. "You can take away one of my strides?!"

"I can't pick a G Guardian if it makes you feel better." Warren appeased.

It didn't. It really didn't. To his credit, Warren waited patiently for Adam to begrudgingly pass him the pile to inspect.

"Saint-Sage Professor, Bigbelly turns face up, and I get to add five-thousand shield to Lashba. I'm also adding Demanding Element, Shamoon. "

"Well so much for that," Adam deflated.

"How many of those did you add," Shawn asked quickly.

"Two," Ruby told him stroking her chin. "This is bad, even if he strides into Bigbelly, it specifically names a second copy as a cost for the skill."

Adam, to be honest, was left quite shaken. Was this the Brandt Elemental's goal? To absorb everything and take all possible futures away?

"Binoculus Tiger goes to the drop zone."

**[Turn 7. Hand: Adam (6), Warren (4)]**

"Time to really take this clan out for a spin then," Warren gushed, discarding a second Stuxnet in the process. "Generation Stride. Ruthless Element, Regin."

**Ruthless Element, Regin**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

The card depicted a shadowy overseer of purple gas and rock. Like a genie from a lamp, it hovered over a massive planet orbited by sandy colored rings. Instead of moons, the planet appeared to have two black holes as satellites; a third was in Regin's hand.

"Stride Skill," Warren played, as Adam felt his breath catch. "I counter blast two, and you soul charge two."

"Sounds expensive just for a mill," Adam mentioned as he complied.

"So the whole strategy is to take out resources to use?" Shawn hypothesized.

"As I said at the beginning, my clan is your clan. Brandt Elementals, as you've noticed, have few skills of their own. I have to make do with taking yours. Two units from your soul are now called as my rear guards"

Adam watched dumbfounded as Crayon Tiger and Coiling Duckbill filled Warren's empty lane.

"My Stride Skill also has the bonus of giving my vanguard the same name as yours," he explained. "As for Regin, when it's placed, it acquires all skills and costs of one of your face up G Units. I think this time it will be Hrimthurs."

"Time out!" Shawn objected. "You're telling me you're entirely dependent on using the cards and skills of your opponent and using everything against them?"

"Keeps it interesting," Warren gloated slightly. "I'm always on my toes, and it's never the same game twice.

Adam processed this new development. And it wasn't like experience could help him. Both decks worked in theory, but both were untested in actual combat. What made matters worse was despite the not inconsiderable cost, Warren had a column filled using nothing from his hand.

"Sassur moves to the front, and takes the first swing."

**(7000)**

Adam gritted his teeth knowing what was coming. The attack may not be powerful enough to affect his vanguard, but with Sassur now rested…

"Crayon Tiger, boosted by Duckbill. And I counter blast when Crayon Tiger attacks with a boost. Sassur stands with four-thousand power, and a drop-and-draw."

"No guard," Adam smirked as he turned over a Binoculus Tiger.

**[Damage: Warren (4), Adam (4)]**

Warren paused. "I see, taking a damage to get you to limit break without worrying about a critical trigger."

"Why would I worry about that?" Adam shot back. "You said yourself, you've got only two left."

"Ruthless Element, Regin attacks the vanguard."

**(11000+15000-26000)**

"Shell Master guards!"

"My Triple Drive. Codred…" Warren's expression lit up. "Zayus. You were saying? Power and critical go to Sassur. And Lost Element, Confique makes three."

"Another Perfect Guard?!" Adam couldn't even find the muscles to fully close his mouth.

"Regin's skill, acquired from Hrimthurs. One soul blast adds eight-thousand power to Sassur and I draw."

Adam's limbs were finding it difficult to move. Even his hand lay flat face-down on the table. This was only supposed to be a casual weekend shop tournament right? No true stakes. What on Earth had him so frozen?

"Impatient Element makes the final attack," Warren declared, gracefully turning the card on its side.

**(7000+4000+8000+5000=24000)**

Desperately, Adam threw out his shield. "Generation Guard! Immortality Professor, Kundalini. And once I target Telescope Rabbit for his skill, add five-thousand to the shield."

**Immortality Professor, Kundalini**

**Grade: 4, Shield: 15000**

Warren seemed pretty nonchalant about his strike being interrupted, but did not forget the benefits as his turn ended.

"Sassur moves to the drop zone, and I'll take my draw from Crayon Tiger now."

"Telescope Rabbit also retreats," Adam reminded. "And Kundalini counter charges."

**[Turn 8. Hand: Adam (3), Warren (8)]**

"Look at their hands," Shawn whispered darkly.

Ruby nodded. "And the more powerful strides he uses the more options Warren has to copy."

Trembling. That was the only word Adam could use to describe himself as he nearly knocked his deck over drawing the next card. The hustle and bustle of the other neighboring tables might as well have been on Mars. Warren's eyes bored into him from his slumped posture in the opposite chair.

The pause felt like it had lasted an hour before Thebob's voice carried through the game room, causing a simultaneous jump from two impartial observers watching the game unfold at the far end of their table.

"Rats," Shawn complained, "we need to go. We've got our matches"

"I'm staying," Ruby refused. "I can take a loss."

"Dante's always late," Shawn reminded her. "There's no point. I'll stay 'til the buzzer sweetheart, you go."

Feeling slightly silly for getting so worked up on principle, Ruby reluctantly stood up. "Take notes for me," she requested with a brief squeeze to Shawn's shoulders. "And you," she addressed Adam as she passed. "You're already set up, go get him."

"Thanks, Ruby," Warren called back.

"Yeah, thank you," Adam parroted with more sincerity.

Adam reassessed as he drew. He was down in card advantage, and the score was tied. His new knowledge of Warren's tactics could sculpt his gameplay going forward. Knowing that, Adam's confidence in his next move grew exponentially.

"Stand and draw, and I Break Ride, Special Appointment Professor, Arusha. Plus ten-thousand power."

**Special Appointment Professor, Arusha**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

Shawn had to visibly restrain himself at the sight of another cat.

"I saw it coming," Warren admitted, "but it's a good move. You increase your hand without turning over any new strides."

"That's the plan," Adam continued. "Mikesaburo moves to the front, and I call Tusk Master and Minibelly."

Adam took a breath before looking over his unit on the opposing field.

"My vanguard attacks first, targeting Crayon Tiger. With its skill, four-thousand goes to Mikesaburo."

**(11000+10000=21000)**

"All right!" Shawn whispered, grateful that Adam had targeted the most dangerous unit.

"Generation Guard," Warren repelled, his voice going extra slimy for a moment. "And I use the skill of my heal trigger. When I discard Unhappy Element, Duoq for the cost, if I bind a second copy in my drop zone, the G Guardian I call can be from your generation zone!"

_Not again!_ Shawn groaned.

Adam gulped as he had a feeling exactly which one Warren was going to pilfer. His fears were quickly confirmed.

**Omniscience Dragon, Al-mi'raj**

**Grade: 4, Shield: 15000**

"Skill of Al-mi'raj," Warren redundantly explained, "I soul blast, and choose Crayon Tiger and Coiling Duckbill to gain Resist, and immunity to battle."

"Yeah, I know. Just great!" Adam cried as he sized up the board. Crayon Tiger was a massive offensive advantage for Warren. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get to next turn to use it."

"With three Perfect Guards?" Warren argued dismissively.

"Arusha's first Twin Drive. One, and two." Compass Lion and Crayon Tiger. Not that he wasn't grateful to have access to his own copy, but a trigger would have been vastly appreciated. His early luck was coming back to haunt him.

"Mikesaburo attacks next. The Break Ride skill adds four-thousand."

**(7000+4000+4000=15000)**

"Mydom takes care of that."

"Tusk Master then," Adam charged, working himself up more by the second. "Counter blast. Mikesaburo stands with a total of eight-thousand power."

**(11000)**

"Codred," Warren blocked with contempt.

"You won't guard this one so easily. Mikesaburo attacks again, this time boosted by Minibelly. Four-thousand more!"

**(7000+7000+4000+4000+4000+4000=30000)**

"And on top of that, Arusha's Success," Adam boasted proudly as Compass Lion settled on top of his drop zone. "When my rear guard reached 25000 power or higher, I discard one card, and Arusha restands."

Warren seemed to ponder for a moment before placing taking two cards from his hand.

"Perfect Guard. And since another Lost Element is in the drop zone I counter charge."

"Finally," Shawn said, relieved before the reality of the move caught up with him. If Warren had discarded a second copy just for that counter charge, he was already plotting his next turn, and had obviously come to the conclusion he would no longer need the extra defense.

Adam gulped and breathed deep. The implications didn't escape him either.

"Last not but not least, Arusha attacks one more time."

**(11000+10000=21000)**

Warren let out a sigh. "Well, I need the counter blast, so I suppose no guard."

_He's playing with me again,_ Adam realized. All of his units were resting and Arusha couldn't be chosen by triggers, so Warren had nothing to fear from a possible critical. Still, adding the cards to his hand was just as important.

Capable Assistant, Guru Wolf, and Binoculus Tiger joined the rest, as Warren added another Envy Element to his damage.

**[Damage: Warren (5), Adam (4)]**

"End of turn. Three rear guards attacked with Chatnoir's Break Ride, so I draw three cards. Mikesaburo was targeted by all skills, so I only retire one rear guard."

**[Turn 9. Hand: Adam (7), Warren (3)]**

Shawn observed the proceedings feeling cautious, but optimistic. Their hands had practically swapped sizes, and the Sentinel Warren had left was little good to him on offense. It would be an effort to counter attack, especially with all of Adam's draws. On the other hand, he had plenty of face-up damage to spend.

"Stand and draw," Warren began with renewed purpose. "Stuxnet's Generation Break 2. At the beginning of my ride phase, I counter blast and soul blast. Then I counter charge for every one of my rear guards that originally belonged to you."

He then discarded the grade 3 he had saved through his last turn.

"Generation Stride. I'm sure you remember Ruthless Element, Regin."

**Ruthless Element, Regin**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"Hrimthurs won't do you much good," Adam paused, "You just used your last soul blast."

"You let me worry about that. First, my Stride Skill," he ordered turning over two damage. "You soul charge two cards, then I call two from your soul to open circles."

Adam obeyed, but found some relief in the fact that his cards lacked much offensive power.

"Triangle Cobra will go behind my vanguard. Diligent Assistant, Minibelly to the back. Now as for Regin, he'll take on the skills of that Saint-Sage Professor I flipped over earlier."

"Wait…" Shawn suspected.

"How can you pay the cost for the skill?" Adam picked up his thought.

Warren let out a brief but warm laugh. "I counter blast for Bigbelly's skill, and flip over Vanity Element, Tojurn. It may have zero additional power, but it can be treated as any G Unit's name when paying a cost."

Adam bit his lip in frustration. Considering the clan's mechanics, it was a logical skill to have.

"Twelve-thousand power goes to Crayon Tiger, and a skill on-hit. Last, I call Secretive Element, Tormurm."

The grade 2 filled Warren's final empty circle, and once again Adam doubted his chances to pull through.

"Battle phase. Tormurm starts with a boost from your Minibelly. As it's boosted, I counter blast."

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"An Amber clone," Shawn studied.

_I don't care what it is, just what do I do about it? _ "Guard!" Adam stopped, throwing down a Pearl Wit Chihuahua.

"All right, Warren continued, "Skill of Tormurm, at the end of the battle, you soul charge, and I call one unit from your soul to the rear guard."

"I'm really starting to hate this," Adam objected. He felt his frustration double when he noticed a heal trigger as his charged card.

"Honorary Professor, Chatnoir to the rear guard, called over Tormurm."

"Just so you know, I take that one personally," Adam boiled as he forked his favorite card over.

"Regin attacks with a boost from Triangle Cobra."

**(11000+15000+5000=31000)**

"No guard," Adam braced. One critical and it was over, but he needed his hand for the incoming barrage of attacks whether it came or not.

"Triple Drive," Warren declared, turning over another Jealousy Element, Codred. The second card however spelled bad news. "Draw trigger. Drawing one card, and giving the power to Chatnoir. Final check, stand trigger. Standing Minibelly, and once again, power to Chatnoir."

**[Damage: Warren (5), Adam (5)]**

Mikesaburo joined the damage, but Adam felt the weight of his second loss in as many games sinking in.

"Chatnoir's next."

**(11000+5000+5000=21000)**

"Guard!" Guru Wolf, Binoculus Tiger, and Crayon Tiger slammed to the center of the table.

_I get it,_ Warren calculated. _Even if he gets a heal trigger, he doesn't have the shield to block Chatnoir when it restands. Well I'm glad he hasn't stopped trying at least._

"Crayon Tiger attacks with a boost from Duckbill. Counter blast to restand Chatnoir with four-thousand power."

**(9000+7000+12000+28000)**

"Perfect Guard," Adam blocked, his hand down a Mikesaburo as well.

"Then Chatnoir closes with a boost from Minibelly."

**(11000+7000+5000+5000+4000=32000)**

Adam didn't see the point in declaring a no guard, but his breath stopped when he looked at what he turned over.

"Refugee, Spangled. I heal to five."

"Awesome!" Shawn exploded

**[Damage: Warren (5), Adam (5)]**

For the first time, Warren seemed unsure, but the new development brought out a new level of excitement in him. "I love this game. Chatnoir goes to your drop zone, and I draw. Let's see what you can do."

**[Turn 10. Hand: Adam (1), Warren (7)]**

"You may have a bigger hand," Adam observed as he drew, "but only one attack needs to actually land. Plus you have no counter blasts or soul blasts left."

"Such a good game out with a whimper," Warren griped, "bring it on."

"Stride," Adam said, relieved he hadn't decided to discard his second Arusha for Shell Master last turn, "Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges."

**Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges**

**Grade: 4, Power: 15000+**

"Interesting," Warren commented.

_He's got little choice,_ Shawn admitted to himself_. He needs sure draws, and he's on the wrong vanguard for Cath Palug._

"Triangle Cobra to the back," Adam reinforced, emptying his hand. "Cobra boosts Minibelly, and attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"Crayon Tiger, intercepts," Warren replied calmly. With his damage face down, the loss was minimal.

"Fernyiges attacks the vanguard. Its skill adds twelve-thousand power, four for each of my rear guards."

**(11000+15000+12000=38000)**

"Perfect Guard," Warren defended. "Confique counter charges."

Shawn and Adam shared a brief moment of eye contact. Clearly both had forgotten Warren still had that.

"Triple Drive. Critical Trigger!" Adam had never been so grateful to see a Polish Penguin. "All effects going to Tusk Master. Second, no trigger, third, no trigger." He added the Shell Master and Guru Wolf to his hand, but once again, Adam judged his chances of closing the game this turn as slim.

"Tusk Master charges! Counter blast to stand Minibelly with four-thousand more power."

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"Mydom," his opponent placed smoothly.

"Minibelly!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"Codred."

"Damn it!" Shawn cursed, and Adam tended to agree.

"At the end of my turn," Adam said evenly, "I counter blast and soul blast to retire all of my rear guards. For each one, counter charge, soul charge, and then draw. Your move."

**[Turn 11. Hand: Adam (6), Warren (3)]**

"I draw." The extended silence that followed made everyone at the table uneasy. "As you pointed out, I'm down resources, but it shouldn't be a problem. I ride, Vengeance Element, Criyplaka."

**Vengeance Element, Criyplaka**

**Grade: 3, Power: 11000**

Similar to the others, this element was a vague shape of smoke and rock, but it was the most eye piercing shade of pink Adam had ever seen. A billowing cloud wrapped around whatever passed for shoulders like a boa or a fur collar.

"Now I call a second Criyplaka, and Vicious Element, Netski. Netski moves to the soul to add three-thousand power to my rear guard Criyplaka. And finally I call Stuxnet."

Like Adam before him, Warren had emptied his hand. Unlike Adam he had a full formation of attackers staring him down.

"So what does this one do?"

"I can show you. My vanguard attacks, and when it does, I add four-thousand power to my rear guard copy."

**(11000)**

"Don't tell me… Shawn worried as the implications sunk in at the same time it did for Adam.

"Criyplaka takes on all skills and costs of your vanguard, as long as it's at a grade three," Warren confirmed.

"But that also means it can't use triggers," Adam realized. "Guru Wolf guards."

"Two Twin Drives is quite the upside though," he responded turning over a Demanding Element, Shamoon. The second Adam recognized. "Critical trigger. The power goes to Triangle Cobra and the critical to Stuxnet."

"So you can indirectly boost your vanguard," Adam panicked, knowing what was coming next.

"My rear guard Vengence Element attacks boosted by Minibelly."

**(11000+7000+3000+4000=25000)**

"Generation Guard," Adam called desperately, "Head of Bastion, Ardillo. Ten-Thousand to the shield."

**Head of Bastion, Ardillo**

**Grade: 4, Shield: 15000**

The attack may have been stopped, but that was little comfort considering how strong that attack had been.

"Criyplaka's Success, gained from Arusha," Warren discarded the Shamoon, "When a rear guard hits 25000 power, the vanguard stands."

_I can get through this, _Adam clung to hope. _He'll only have three cards to guard with. As long as he doesn't pull another trigger._

"Boosted by Triangle Cobra, my vanguard attacks a second time. This time, four-thousand power to Stuxnet."

**(11000+5000+5000=21000)**

"Shell Master, and I counter charge."

Everyone at the table held their breath as the first card revealed another stride fodder. The second sunk Adam's hopes.

"Draw trigger." The words sounded like a sentencing. "Five-thousand power to Stuxnet."

Adam stared at his two remaining cards. Polish Penguin and Coiling Duckbill left him a mere thousand shy of defending Warren's last rear guard. He had seen all four of his heal triggers, and Stuxnet had gone critical. The final attack was a formality.

"Duckbill supports Cruel Element, Stuxnet as he swings for the game," Warren finished.

**(11000+7000+4000+5000=27000)**

Silently Adam turned over his last damage. Binoculus Tiger was the one to fall.

**[Damage: Warren (5), Adam (6)]**

Warren cracked his knuckles as he stood. "Well, I had fun, who wants a soda? Six pack of Gamer's Endurance on me."

Adam stayed frozen as the table emptied. This was what the game was about right? Going up against good players. And he had given as well as he got, no reason to be ashamed. Why did he somehow feel like he had experienced a brush with death?

"Hey," Shawn reassured gently, "You did good."

"He used my best move better than I did," Adam muttered blankly. "With a new clan, and copied a deck he has never seen before."

"Warren scares everybody," Shawn comforted. "If it makes you feel any better, we can probably catch Ruby kick Colin's ass."

"Hang on a second," Adam replied. "I'm getting an ice cream first."

Shawn smiled. "That sounds like an iced mocha calling my name."

**Author's Notes: A bit ahead of the game, and I wanted a bit of a hood after last chapter was fun, but not to consequential. **

**It was my hope in creating a rival that I made someone frustrating, but not totally evil. I hope that went over ok.**

**As for Brandt Elementals, they will have another handful of appearances, but they will not be Warren's main clan per se.**

**Minor Ruling, Cray Elementals cannot be used in a Brandt Elementals deck. The reason being that Brandt Elementals do not have a clan of its own, and takes on that of the opponent, so Cray Elementals have nothing to mesh with. I'm in trouble if I ever decide to write a mirror match.**

**Special Thanks to Solemn Vanguard, Musings of a Messanger, and whoever originally came up with that Green Ribbon story.**

**1X Apathy Element, Illuvu**

**Grade: 0 Power: 6000**

**Cont: When this card is not on (V), this card will be regarded having any card name.**

**4x Envy Element, Melsa**

**Grade: 1 Power: 8000**

**Cont: When this card is not on (V), this card will be regarded having any card name.**

**4x Impatient Element, Sassur**

**Grade: 1 Power: 7000**

**Auto:[Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] When this unit is placed on (R) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "Stuxnet" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.**

**Cont: (Hand): While you are paying the cost for Stride, this card gets grade+2. **

**4x Lost Element, Confique [SENTINEL]**

**Grade: 1: Power: 7000**

**Cont: Sentinel**

**Auto: [Choose a card from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (G) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Then, if you have a card named "Lost Element, Confique" in your drop zone, CC1.**

**4x Jealous Element, Codred**

**Grade: 2 Power:10000**

**Cont: When this card is not on (V), this card will be regarded having any card name.**

**4X Secretive Element, Tormurm**

**Grade:2 Power:9000**

**Auto: (R) GB1 [CB1] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, at the end of battle, your opponent SC1. Then choose up to one card in your opponent's soul and call it to your (R)**

**3x Demanding Element, Shamoon**

**Grade: 2 Power: 9000**

**Auto: GB1 [CB1 & SB1] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Stuxnet" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's rear guards. This unit gets one ability of the chosen rear guard until end of turn. **(You do not pay costs. "When this card is placed " abilities will also activate.)

**2x Erratic Element, Tibanka**

**Grade: 2 Power: 7000**

**Auto:[SB2] When this unit is placed on (V) or (R), you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. **

**Auto: When this unit intercepts, this unit gets +5000 Shield until end of that battle.**

**4x Cruel Element, Stuxnet**

**Grade: 3 Power: 11000**

**Auto: (V)[CB2] During your turn, when your G unit Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, your opponent SC2. Then choose up to two cards in your opponent's soul and call them to open rear guard circles on your field. This unit also gets ((V) This unit will be regarded as the same name as your opponent's vanguard)**

**Auto: (V) GB2 [CB1&SB1] At the beginning of your ride phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, CC1 for each unit owned by your opponent on your field.**

**4x Vengeance Element, Criyplaka**

**Grade: 3 Power:11000**

**Cont: (V) If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3, this unit gets will be regarded as having the same card name, and gets all abilities of your opponent's vanguard. (Including costs)**

**4x Selfish Element, Zayus [CRITICALl]**

**Grade: 0 Power: 4000**

**Auto: (R):[Put this unit into your soul] When your vanguard attacks, if you have a grade 3 vanguard with "Stuxnet" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets Power +5000 until end of that battle. **

**4x Belligerent Element, Mydom [STAND]**

**Grade: 0 Power: 4000**

**Act: GB1 (R) Return this unit to the top of your deck. Your opponent SC1. Then you may choose up to two cards in your opponent's soul and send them to the drop zone. Shuffle your deck.**

**4x Vicious Element, Netski. [DRAW]**

**Grade: 0 Power: 4000**

**Act: (R) Put this unit into your soul. Choose one of your units. It gains +3000 Power until end of turn.**

**4x Unhappy Element, Duoq [HEAL]**

**Grade: 0 Power 4000**

**Auto:[Bind this card face up & another "HEAL" named "Unhappy Element Duoq" from your drop zone, and bind it face up] When this card is discarded for the cost of calling a G guardian, you may pay the cost. If you do, you may choose to call one face-down G Guardian from your opponent's G Zone instead of your own to your (G).**

**4X Ruthless Element, Regin [STRIDE]**

**Grade: 4 Power: +15000**

**Auto: When this card is placed on (V) choose one of your opponent's face-up G Units. This unit gets all of the chosen card's abilities until end of turn. (including costs)**

**4X Possessive Element, Flessbok [STRIDE]**

**Grade: 4 Power: +15000**

**Auto:(V):When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, your opponent SC2. Then choose up to two cards in your opponent's soul and call them to rear guard circles on your field. **

**4X Vanity Element, Tojurn [STRIDE]**

**Grade 4 Power: +0**

**Cont: (G Zone) This card may be regarded as having any card name when flipped face up for the cost of a G Unit's skill.**

**4X Competitive, Element, Lashba [G Guardian]**

**Grade: 4 Shield: 15000+**

**Auto: [SB2] When this card is placed on (G) you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's face-down G Units and turn it face up. Then this card gets +5000 Shield**

**Trivia: **

**The Brandt Elementals all have names inspired by various computer viruses. Whereas Cray Elemental are based on the elements, Brant Elementals are named after negative emotions**

**Originally Warren was going to be a mainly Dark Irregulars player, but I wanted to break the trend of Dark Irregulars being straight villains. A light bulb moment during a slow day at work, and every skill was in a notebook in a couple hours, and it became a wonderful way of showing versatile skill.**


End file.
